Rena song
by LadiesOfBlood
Summary: I wrote Eve's letter and said I'd do a R&R so here it is! As always reviews bring happiness! Rated T because Ara had to swear .


**Kiro: **So shout out to Fangee (hope i spelled that right!) who reviewed, I forgot to do this.

**Rena: **Kiro how could you forget about us!

**Raven: **it's ok sweety let's just read.

_**Rena's song**_

You never hear me. I begin to say your sweet name, but as my lips open nothing comes out. If only you could hear what I have to say; how much I love you. Even though you never heard my voice, you take me wherever you go.

I love the time we spend together. Then we got to our second year of high school. Why must she use her-her chest to seduce you! Her big eyes and soft voice have slain many men. That chest of hers is just to lure you in.

But it doesn't work on you, so she has to rub herself up and down on you over and over and over again to get your attention. Why can't Ara just die? I never wish for any living creature to die but honey she must be stopped some way right?

Aisha understands how I feel as well! Ara forced herself into our group of friends, and no one wants her here. So why do you smile at her and pat her head. Why have you stopped inviting me to come with you and invite her instead?

I bring my troubles to Aisha we decide to go to the park. We sit under a shady apple tree, the breeze feels great. Some boys invite us to play catch with them and their dogs. It was so much fun I laughed and giggled and wasn't afraid to speak.

So why did you cry? I stopped laughing after I felt your sadness in the air. I turned to see you sitting under that same apple tree we were under, grabbing your knees as you cried. Why were you at the park shouldn't you be at hockey practice?

I walk toward you and you look up and run away. Did I do something wrong? I turn to Aisha hoping she could explain to me what happened just then but she was just as confused. At school you kept avoiding me. Should I just die?

Now when she gives you her chest to play with you accept without hesitation. Aisha always yells at you for doing that she can tell how much pain it brings me to see you so happy with someone else. Is that why you cried?

Since you won't speak to me I text you, I think I understand why you were so upset. The first time you heard my voice it was laughing with another guy. So I decided to text you later that day. The texting went something like this…

Rena: I think I understand now why u cried at the park, u was upset to see me happy with someone else right?

Raven: Maybe it didn't get through to u but stfu and leave me alone go play with ur bf .

Rena: ;_;

Raven: .

Rena: I don't have a bf I never did…

Raven: This is Ara Hann typing now Ravy had to get away from you. Just leave him alone and die by urself bitch!

I don't respond back I just cried in my pillow. Why is she at your house? Why are you being so mean to me? It doesn't add up if you like me then why not try to hear me out so we can be together, but if you don't why do you cry?

At school the rumors spread that I was no longer with you. Boys kept staring at me and girls seemed to be mad at me. We kept our distance which made me notice you were always by my side what do I do? Like what classes to go to where to sit you always took care of the small stuff…

I went to the park and tried to do my homework but just wound up crying. I began to utter your sweet name it was the only joy that leaves my mouth. I sit under that same apple tree and hug my knees.

I feel a sorrowful presence that wipes my tears away. I tried to force my head down but they forced it up. My vision was blurry but I seen dark black hair. They put their head to my head. We close our eyes.

"Will you sing for me?"

"S-s-sing?"

"I'd love to hear your wonderful voice again."

"I-I'll try what would you like to hear?"

"Surprise me." He said sweetly.

_Over the riiiver,_

_Down by the streeeam,_

_A Raven is calllling,_

_On things he don't neeeeed,_

_A shy girl whiiispers,_

_Yet the sound does not resound,_

_A hunter is lurrrking,_

_Hunting the Raven as we siing,_

_Hunter attempts to harrrm him,_

_But the girl begins to speeeak,_

_Over the riiiver,_

_Down by the streeeam,_

_Though the world may seeeem grey,_

_Rena will siiing_

You hugged me. After that I became your girlfriend and later your wife. We live happily with our children who love to sing!


End file.
